Bella
by Lunanoe
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que define la belleza de una mujer? ¿Será su vestuario? ¿Tal vez su forma de andar? "Puede que no me creais, pero acabo de descubrir cuán hermosa es Robin"


**Último OneShot del año 2013! No puedo quejarme de cómo me ha ido este año por lo que mi deseo es que 2013 sea peor que 2014. **

**Os deseo a todos/as un feliz y próspero Año Nuevo. Nos leemos abajo! **

**Disclaimer: ¡Otro año más que no me pertenece One Piece! Ya veremos en 2014 qué dice Oda...**

* * *

Por muchos años que viva, jamás lograré entender a las mujeres. ¿Por qué se pasan horas encerradas en el baño maquillándose para salir a la calle, para ir a una cita o simplemente para comprar algo? ¿Para qué tantos potingues? ¿Para quitárselos pocas horas después?

Una mujer bella no precisa de cosmético alguno para deslumbrar allá donde vaya. ¿Para qué ocultar la belleza natural, esa que hace única a cada mujer? El maquillaje puede cubrir imperfecciones pero la que es bella, seguirá siéndolo con o sin maquillaje. Además, ¿creen que con esa cantidad de cosméticos lograrán atraer a más hombres? No. Un hombre no queda embelesado de la mujer más maquillada. Un hombre queda atraído por esa belleza que no se ve a simple vista sino que se siente. Un hombre no se fija en que una mujer lleve rímel y colorete. Un hombre, cuando conoce a una mujer, centra toda su atención en las…En el…Esto, ¿qué importa? ¿No estamos hablando del maquillaje?

Os preguntaréis que a qué viene todo este discurso en contra del maquillaje. La respuesta es muy simple: Robin.

"Que novedad, vaya respuesta tan original", pensaréis la mayoría. Bueno, dejadme explicarme antes.

El caso es que….A ver cómo lo digo con suavidad….¡Estoy cabreado! Sí, lo estoy. ¿Qué por qué estoy en este estado? Otra vez os daré la misma respuesta: Robin.

Robin, sí, esa maldita mujer que se pasa la mitad del tiempo intentado hacerme quedar como un perfecto estúpido. Robin, esa estúpida onna que siempre tiene la respuesta precisa para dejarte con la boca cerrada. Robin, esa mujer que, sobre todo, ¡se ha maquillado los ojos!

Lo sé. Es una estupidez. ¿Pero no es más estupidez que se maquille esos preciosos ojos que ya brillan de por sí? No digo que no esté guapa maquillada pero es que…Es como darles una capa de color a las estrellas. Sí, no dejan de brillar y ser hermosas, pero no muestran su verdadero aspecto, ese que hace que te quedes absorto contemplando toda la luz que destilan. Creo que con este ejemplo se me ha entendido del todo, ¿verdad?

Pero lo peor es que no ha dejado de lanzarme miraditas en toda la noche y no precisamente miradas tiernas ni amables. No, miradas de "sé que te pongo caliente y voy a mirarte para que te excites aún más". Sí, esa clase de miradas que hacen que mi estado alterne entre el cabreo y el enorme deseo de encerrarla en cualquier parte y hacerla mía hasta que olvide su propio nombre.

La conducta más lógica sería que me levantara y me largara al cuarto de baño a darme una larga ducha de agua fría. Sí, eso sería lo más normal, pero no voy a darle la satisfacción de que piense que ha cumplido su objetivo de excitarme hasta el punto de tener que retirarme para no ponerme peor. No, no pienso darle ese gusto. Me voy a quedar aquí sentado procurando evitar su mirada e intentando que nadie note el estado en el que me encuentro.

Finalmente, Robin se levanta y anuncia a todos que va a regresar al barco a recoger unas cosas que ha olvidado y necesita. Vamos a aclarar algo: estamos en uno de los bares de la nueva isla a la que hemos llegado y Nami, contradiciendo su carácter tacaño habitual, ha decidido gastar parte del dinero del que disponemos en pagar una estancia de unos cuantos días en un lujoso hotel del centro de la ciudad. Cuando nos lo anunció, pensamos que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo por el estilo que pudiera justificar que Nami, la mismísima Nami, decidiera gastar semejante suma de dinero en una especie de vacaciones. No me preguntéis qué ha sido lo que ha comportado que muestre generosidad porque sigo sin conocer la respuesta.

Una vez Robin se ha ido, suspiro y doy el último sorbo a mi ¿tercera? botella de sake. Respiro hondo y, sin que ninguno de mis nakamas se dé cuenta, agarro mi chaqueta y pongo rumbo al hotel. "Esto" no podré disimularlo mucho más tiempo y necesito una ducha para rebajar semejante tensión acumulada. Más que nada para poder dormir algo.

Tras dar un paseo –sí, he decidido dar un paseo por voluntad propia, no porque me haya perdido- llego al hotel. Afortunadamente, mi chaqueta es lo bastante larga como para ocultar mi problema. Sin embargo, tengo la extraña sensación de que, al entrar por la puerta del hotel, la recepcionista me mira con más atención de la normal. No, serán imaginaciones mías.

Una vez llego a mi habitación, saco las llaves del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y abro la puerta, agradeciendo a mi entrenamiento diario que me haya dado el control necesario para no quedar como un neandertal –vamos, como Sanji- delante de la gente.

Me acerco a la cama y tiro el abrigo encima de la sábana para luego hacer lo propio con la camisa y los pantalones. Necesito una ducha urgentemente. Añado al montón de ropa mis bóxers.

-Ya sabía yo que tenías cuatro espadas, kenshi san.

Volteo y me quedo petrificado ante lo que veo. Una Robin, supongo que totalmente desnuda –por el amor de Kami, ¿qué le he hecho a esta onna para que me torture así?-, me observa con una sonrisa que no esconde ninguna buena intención desde la bañera del cuarto de baño. El agua solo me permite verla del cuello para arriba pero basta para que "eso" vuelva a asomar.

Siento el calor ascender a mi rostro y suelto un gruñido. Entonces, caigo en la cuenta de que estoy desnudo. Como por impulso, agarro uno de los cojines de la cama y oculto mi zona privada de los ojos de esa mujer, que no parece para nada incómoda por haberme visto como Dios me trajo al mundo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, onna?

-Esperarte –responde con total naturalidad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. ¿Acaso no quieres que esté aquí? Te he creado un, digamos, problema y creo que tengo que ser yo quien lo solucione.

Todo esto es demasiado extraño como para que esté ocurriendo de verdad. ¿Realmente Robin me está pidiendo que la haga mía? No, no, esto tiene que ser uno de esos sueños que me cubren de sudor al despertar. Sí, será eso. En pocos segundos despertaré y esta vez sí, me daré una ducha de agua fría. Cierro los ojos y espero diez segundos. Abro los ojos y nada ha cambiado.

La sangre desciende de mi rostro hasta esa cuarta espada que, según Robin, poseo. Robin se muerde el labio inferior al percatarse de lo que acaba de ocurrir y un peligroso brillo asoma en su mirada –por cierto, acabo de darme cuenta de que no lleva capa de maquillaje alguna-.

A pesar del dolor que en estos momentos siento –enorme dolor, digamos las cosas claras-, la parte racional de mi cerebro que todavía funciona me grita que esto es un error, que no debemos hacerlo. Porque yo no quiero a Robin solo para un baño. Ni tan siquiera para una sola noche. Yo no deseo el cuerpo de Robin únicamente. Yo quiero explorar cada rincón de su alma –y de su cuerpo, sí-, deseo ser lo último que vea al dormir y lo primero al despertar, ansío que sea mía en todos los sentidos y no solo en el momento del orgasmo. Quiero ser al antes y el después de su vida. ¿Qué por qué? ¿Nunca habéis estado enamorados? Pues por eso.

Cuando ella sea mía en todos los aspectos, cuando esté seguro de que no soy el único que pone su corazón sobre la mesa:

_Voy a desnudar tu alma beso a beso hasta sentir_

_que tu cuerpo se derrama como lluvia sobre mi_

_por el borde tu espalda voy a dibujar mi amor_

_sin ocultar esta pasión_

_cada latido de tu corazón_

_cada suspiro tuyo me pertenecerá_

Robin continúa mirándome fijamente. Está desafiándome, quiere que entre. No es cuestión de vanidad. Lo noto en su mirada –sí, mujeres del mundo, los hombres podemos ser perspicaces también-.

-¿No vienes…Zoro? –me pregunta con una voz tan seductora que tengo que controlarme para no lanzarme como una bestia sobre su perfecto cuerpo.

-Robin -digo con la voz algo ronca-…no debemos hacer esto. No está bien.

-¿Tienes miedo de no estar a la altura? –pregunta tras soltar una risita.

¡A la mierda el autocontrol! ¿De no estar a la altura? Já, querida Robin, me encantaría decirte un par de cositas para cerrarte esa bocaza:

_Cuando seas mía, ya lo veras, baby_

_todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor_

_cuando seas mía en cada sueño voy a estar yo_

_te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor_

Sin darme cuenta, ya estoy dentro de la bañera. _Debo _irme pero no _puedo. _Ejerce tal atracción en mí que soy incapaz de apartarle la mirada. No puedo apartarme de su lado. No puedo dejar de desearla y amarla aunque me haga daño –no hablo solo del plano físico, malpensados. ¿Sois familia de Sanji o qué?-.

Antes de que pueda hacer movimiento alguno, Robin se coloca sobre mi regazo con las piernas separadas. Suelta un profundo suspiro al notar mi sexo duro contra su vientre. No puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa de orgullo.

Coloco mis manos sobre sus caderas para sostenerla al mismo tiempo que ella comienza a besar –el término morder es más correcto- mi cuello. Le busco los labios pero ella evita ese contacto lo que me hace plantearme a qué viene eso.

Mis dedos ascienden hasta llegar a sus hermosos y grandes pechos. Esos pechos que me hacen babear como a un lactante **(N/A: Quisiera decir que esta frase no me pertenece pero es que me gustó tanto que no he podido evitar "robársela" a su autor. Espero que no me exija pagarle derechos de autor). **Les doy un mordisco a cada uno y ella suelta un pequeño quejido. No esperaba que hiciera eso. Los acaricio con mis labios hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales chupo con mi lengua, por lo que mis oídos registran los placenteros suspiros de Robin. Esto no puede hacer sino aumentar mi ya hinchada erección.

Agarra una de mis manos y la desliza hasta su sexo, depositándola sobre este. A pesar del agua, puedo notarla totalmente empapada. ¿Acaso pretende que explote en cualquier momento?

-Mira lo que me haces –murmura contra mi oído para luego morder mi lóbulo-. ¿Cómo has podido pensar dejarme en este estado? Eres muy malo, Zoro.

-Ambos somos terribles el uno con el otro –confieso lamiendo su vientre-. Eres tan perfecta, Robin….-digo antes de tantear la entrada de su sexo con un par de dedos. La siento estremecerse encima de mí.

Trago saliva e introduzco dos dedos en el interior de su sexo. Suelta un largo gemido al que sigue otro cuando empiezo a mover mis dedos dentro de ella. La veo cerrar los ojos y caer en brazos del placer que le brindo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando su garganta al alcance de mis labios.

Sin cesar mis movimientos, la agarro por la nuca con la mano que tengo libre y beso la distancia que separa su mandíbula de su escote. Introduzco un tercer dedo pero antes de que pueda ponerlo en movimiento, ella sostiene mi mano y me detiene.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para eso –dice con un hilo de voz-. Ahora necesito sentirte dentro de mí. Necesito que me hagas tuya. Solo falta eso para terminar de pertenecerte, Zoro.

Clavo su mirada con la mía, intentando encontrar rastro alguno de engaño, pero su mirada, cansada por ese medio sexo oral, se ve tan sincera que mi corazón explota dentro de mi pecho en ese momento.

Robin agarra mi sexo y lo introduce dentro del suyo, abrazándose a mi espalda y soltando un gemido tan intenso que rebota por toda la habitación. Comienza a mover sus caderas y yo puedo sentir sus húmedas paredes vaginales abrazando mi miembro.

La agarro por el interior de los muslos y cambio nuestras posturas, de modo que ella queda tumbada sobre mi cuerpo. Vuelvo a entrar en su interior con cuidado de no lastimarla y agarrándome con fuerza al borde de la bañera al sentir nuevamente el abrazo de sus paredes.

Intensifico el ritmo poco a poco, soltando gruñidos y chupando su cuello en un intento de no gritar por todo el placer que me brinda ella.

-Zoro, más fuerte -me pide con la voz quebrada-…Madre mía, más adentro, onegai, no te detengas. Bésame.

Por unos segundos, detengo mi movimiento y me quedo mirándola.

-Ya no tengo miedo –me confiesa antes de tomar mi rostro y capturar mis labios con los suyos.

Reanudo mi movimiento, acelerándolo y calentándome todavía más al sentir su lengua batallando contra la mía.

Agarro sus nalgas y tomo una de sus piernas para acomodarla sobre mis caderas. Gime dentro de mi boca y eso no puede más que acelerar la venida de mi orgasmo.

-Aaaaaaa…..Oohhhh….Dios….Hmmmm…. –esos son los únicos sonidos que se escuchan en toda la habitación y durante una milésima de segundo pienso que en cualquier momento algún inquilino del hotel llamará a la puerta para quejarse de los gritos.

Clava sus uñas en mi espalda y gritamos juntos cuando nuestros orgasmos nos golpean, empapando al otro de líquido corporal. La escucho respirar de forma acelerada y beso las comisuras de sus labios para retornar la calma a su cuerpo.

Me abraza y besa mis hombros. Nos quedamos un buen rato abrazados en silencio, ella besando la distancia entre mi cuello y mis hombros y yo trazando formas sin sentido en su espalda.

Levanto el rostro y acaricio el suyo, dejando mi mano descansar sobre su mejilla. Ladea el rostro y acaricia el dorso de mi mano para buscar mis labios y regalarme un suave beso que es más una caricia que otra cosa.

La tomo en mis brazos y salgo de la bañera, dejándola en el suelo y cubriéndola con un albornoz. Me observa tapando mi desnudez con otro albornoz en silencio, con una sonrisa dulce que nunca creí pudiera proceder de la mismísima Nico Robin.

Vuelvo a cargarla en brazos y la deposito sobre la cama, dejando descansar su cuerpo sobre mi pecho. Acaricio su mejilla con el dedo índice y ella cierra los ojos y deja caer su rostro sobre mi hombro.

-Robin…-levanta la mirada-. _E__n mis brazos volaras, hasta el cielo llegarás_

_no escaparas jamás._

Ríe y me da un pequeño beso. Vuelve a su postura anterior. La observo y me doy cuenta de se ha quedado dormida. Rodeo su cintura con mi brazo derecho y le beso la coronilla.

Me doy cuenta de que es la ocasión en la que más bella he visto a Robin. Dormida, con el pelo alborotado y sin gota alguna de maquillaje, se asemeja a un ángel, a una diosa, a una estrella.

La belleza de una mujer no la definen su vestuario, su maquillaje, su peinado ni otros aditivos que desaparecen tan pronto como vienen.

Porque lo que hace a una mujer bella es aquello que no se puede tocar, oler, oír ni tocar. Es la cabeza y el corazón lo que hacen que una mujer se vea realmente hermosa ante la vista de un hombre.

Y ahora que sé que ambos elementos me pertenecen, puedo decir sin temor a confundirme que acabo de descubrir cuán bella es Robin.

**Tengo que reconocer que un poquito falsa en este OS he sido. Sí, he dicho que una mujer no es más bella por maquillarse pero debo confesar que yo me maquillo siempre que salgo xDDD Pero pienso que la belleza interior acaba imponiéndose a la exterior. Al final todos acabaremos llenos de arrugas y con el cabello canoso.**

**Bueno, este OS viene inspirado por dos canciones: "Cuando seas mía" de Sound by Four (algunas partes de esta canción son las que vienen escritas en cursiva en el fic) para el lemmon y "La dueña de mi vida" para las reflexiones.**

**¿Sabéis cuál sería la mejor entrada para el 2014? Leed vuestros reviews. Anda, que es Navidad y tenemos que ser buenos. **

**Nuevamente, feliz año nuevo! **


End file.
